


Detroit Messenger - Nines (RK900) Route (Part 1)

by Akakitsune



Series: Detroit Messenger (Detroit: Become Human) [2]
Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: F/M, M/M, Mystic Messenger and Detroit: Become Human crossover, rk900 route, weird crossover
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-08-29
Updated: 2019-08-29
Packaged: 2020-09-29 14:55:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 566
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20437895
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Akakitsune/pseuds/Akakitsune
Summary: Nines decides to privately contact you about some specific details of your experience to avoid the "nut gallery".





	Detroit Messenger - Nines (RK900) Route (Part 1)

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry for the delay! I haven't had any way to make stories until just recently and I have been going ham on my OK K.O fanfic for the past week. 
> 
> I decided to start with the Nines route since someone last said that he was their bae so shout out to you. I guess you know who you are lol.
> 
> Also keep in mind that I'm going to be focusing on one route at a time as to not confuse myself too much! Please understand and be patient! Hope you enjoy!
> 
> *Also friendly neighborhood reminder that Y/UN means "Your Username"!!!

You were sitting in your living room, awake at 12 am because you found yourself unable to sleep. The events that took place that morning haunted you a bit deeper than you had initially thought. You grabbed the remote and turned on the TV, flipping through random channels until you heard your phone vibrate beside you. It was Nines.

"RK900" started the chat.

RK900: I hope you don't mind me bothering you so late at night, but I would like to get some information about the case privately without any interruption so I can fully analyze it. Is that alright with you?

"(Y/UN)" joined the chat.

(Y/UN): I guess so. 

(Y/UN): Why are you up so late?

RK900: Androids do not require sleep, so I don't humor myself with faking it like Connor does. I should be asking why you're up so late. Humans require at least 8 hours of sleep. 

(Y/UN): I couldn't sleep

RK900: I see.

"RK900" is typing...

You sighed a bit. Hopefully Nines would take that as a plausible answer and not ask. You were going to have to talk about your experience, but you didn't want to talk about it more than you had to. 

RK900: Hopefully you will be able to fall asleep after this conversation. Might I ask to get as much more detail as you can gather from your experience?

(Y/UN): I'll try to 

(Y/UN): I don't have all that much detail with it, honestly

RK900: Just try your best.

(Y/UN): Well

(Y/UN): I think Connor scanned the android's face, right?

RK900: Yes, so we don't need any more description for him. What about the man? What kind of features did he have? What clothes did he wear?

(Y/UN): I'm not quite sure-

You tried your hardest to think back to the exact scene. You tried to picture the man. It was hard, but you were staring to get a vague image.

(Y/UN): I think he was wearing a ball cap...

RK900: Good. What else did you see? 

(Y/UN): Um

(Y/UN): I think they wore a white tank top

(Y/UN): That's all I can remember

RK900: It's a start, anyways. At least we aren't left with just a strange and vague figure. Is that really all you can remember about the scene?

(Y/UN): Yeah

(Y/UN): I'm sorry

RK900: Don't be. You have helped out quite a bit, Y/N. Connor and I can probe the android's memory and see if we can get anymore information about the man. 

(Y/UN): So I'm guessing the group chat will be taken down?

"RK900" is typing...

You bit your lip. You quite enjoyed the group chat. It was funny and it gave you some friends to talk with. It couldn't be over that quick...

RK900: Not quite yet. We still need you for further evidence from you if that's alright. 

You smiled slightly. 

(Y/UN): Thanks, Nines

RK900: You're welcome.

"RK900" left the chat.

"(Y/UN)" left the chat.

After talking with Nines, you found yourself to be a little more relaxed. He was actually a lot more calming when it boiled down to it than in person. You smiled a bit, your cheeks turning a bit pink as you yawned. You laid down on the couch and went to sleep thinking about that certain android...


End file.
